Forbidden love
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste meet in different circumstances and as enemies. A one shot for Sarahlou x


**For Sarahlou i hope you like it x**

**Forbidden love **

It was hot, the sun was beating down and rounding up the cattle just felt like hard work for Brendan sometimes, but he had no choice, he had to do it, a cowboys life was definitely a hard one. The town in which he lived was small; everyone knew each other, it consisted of ranches, a farm, a jail and a saloon where he spent a lot of his spare time. Some of the cattle had escaped him, so in a desperate panic he jumped on his horse and rode out of town in search for the missing cows.

In the distance he noticed a young man; he looked like he was hunting something. He galloped over to him, hoping to frighten him away but he didn't scare easily. Brendan got down from his horse and walked over to the long haired man, when he got up close to him he realized that he was a Red Indian, his enemy and now he is trying to kill his cattle.

"What do ye think ye doing?" Brendan shouted.

The young man turned to face him, their eyes met, both were fixated on each other, their stare was unbreakable and for a few moments neither one could speak.

"I'm trying to catch me a meal, do you mind?" the stranger replied.

"I do when it's my cattle, now step away boy"

Brendan couldn't help but stare at him; he had hardly any clothes on, only cloth almost like a skirt covering his private area. He had long dirty blonde hair that went half way down his back; he was wearing a headband with feathers attached to it. He had the most amazing golden brown coloured skin and his body looked like silk to touch, Brendan thought about reaching out and touching him just to see but decided against it. But the most beautiful part of his pleasing appearance was his eyes, not only did he have the longest lashes but his eyes were the bluest he had ever seen, they shone and sparkled like sapphires. Brendan knew nothing about the beautiful stranger standing before him but he was already fascinated by him.

"So aren't we like enemies?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah I suppose we are, still im not bothered if you're not? What's ye name?"

"My name's Ste, and yours?"

"Ste short for steven?"

"Yeah"

"Well hello there young steven, im Brendan, pleased to meet you."

Ste was intrigued by him. He looked at him as if he was looking right through to his very soul and this made Ste feel very nervous. Confidence radiating from every pour, he was so sure of himself. Standing before him he wore a white tee shirt and jeans and on his feet a pair of brown boots…the most amazing pair of boots he had ever seen. His hat was brown too, it looked like it matched his boots and he wore a red bandana around his neck. He looked solid, like he had muscles everywhere and he was very handsome, gorgeous infact, but he was one of them, a cowboy an enemy. Ste felt bound to him, he wanted to know more about him and if it didn't bother Brendan then it didn't bother him either.

From that day on they met most days, finding secluded places for them to talk, both wanting to find out whatever they could about the other. Sometimes they would go hunting together, Ste was an expert hunter and Brendan learnt a lot from him. Occasionally Brendan would bring a bottle of whisky with him in the hope to get Ste a little tipsy, but after a few swigs he would always state that he couldn't handle anymore, this made Brendan laugh, he often made him laugh. It didn't take long for Ste to fall for him, and although Brendan didn't like to admit it, he felt exactly the same. They brought out the best in each other and neither one had felt like this before. But they were breaking all the rules, not only were they from different backgrounds but they were both men and that wouldn't go down well amongst their own, so they continued on meeting in secret until one night which changed everything.

Brendan was feeling on top of the world, he'd had a brilliant day with Ste and was already looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. He was relaxing in the saloon when he heard a gunshot coming from outside, it made him jump and his whisky glass that was just about to touch his lips, dropped on the floor and smashed in to a thousand pieces. He rushed outside to see the town surrounded by Red Indians, who were now fighting with his fellow cowboys. Turns out they were trying to steal from them, clothes, food, money and even their women.

Brendan's eyes began searching for one; his beautiful young Indian who he'd grown so close to, his eyes didn't fail him as there he was caught up in the middle of it all. Neither of them wanted to fight they had seen past their differences, they wanted to be a part of each other, they didn't want this. More fighting took place and more of them started falling down, some never getting back up again. Brendan went to him, told him to leave but he couldn't leave, he was with his tribe and Brendan was with his, they were enemies once again.

Brendan started to fight and so did Ste, of course they wouldn't fight each other but they had to keep up the pretence. Brendan watched in horror as the boy he'd fallen in love with hit the floor, he rushed over to him and crouched down next to him.

"Steven…Steven…can ye hear me?"

But there was no response, at least from him anyway. Everyone else looked in disbelief as Brendan cradled him, tears forming in his eyes. He searched his body franticly for wounds and was relieved to see that he'd only been hit in the arm; He took off his bandana and wrapped it tightly around his bloody arm. Brendan knew a bit about gunshot wounds he'd been hit before and with the right care it would heal. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the surrounding cowboys, his own brothers and the other red Indians.

"What is this? You know each other" shouted one of the Indians.

"Yes we know each other, we talk, we hunt and we are friends" Brendan shouted back.

"Very good friends by the looks of things" added the sheriff.

"What's it to ye?" Brendan said, scooping Ste up in his arms.

"You should be shot dead both of you" insisted the sheriff.

"We are gonna leave and we won't be back and if anyone tries anything I will shoot them"

Luckily Brendan was strong; he carried Ste to the nearest horse while pointing the gun at the remaining tribes who at this point were too shocked to carry on fighting. Which was a good job if they all started to fight again then they wouldn't stand a chance. Seeing a cowboy and Indian talk was rare enough but seeing them in love was just unheard off. As Brendan got on the horse Ste started to come around.

"What happened….where are we going?"

"Ye got shot, but it's okay now, we are gonna start a new life together. Is this what ye want?"

Brendan felt his heart pound, although they had spent a lot of time together they hadn't really talked about their feelings and he didn't wanna be rejected.

"I thought you'd never ask Brendan"

Ste was sat first on the horse and Brendan was sat behind him, his arms wrapped around him tightly, the crowd looking on at them in disgust. Ste looked up to Brendan his eyes filled with uncontrolled desire, he licked his lips at the sight of him and Brendan gave in to his craving and claimed his lips, kissing him passionately.

Their love to the others was wrong, disgusting and forbidden but to them it something else, it was beautiful; they gave each other the best feeling in the world. As they rode off together they had no idea where they were going to go, but they didn't care they had each other, they didn't have to hide anymore and that meant more to them than anything.

**please review :) xxxxxxxx**


End file.
